inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Taiyo Aka
Taiyo 'Star' Aka is a main protagonist in the fanfic Friends and Traitors, and she also plays a similar role in my fanmade animanga 'Skylights'. She is 12 years old, and is the younger Taiyo Twin. The older twin being her sister, Aki. Profile Inazuma Eleven (Game) * "This little girl is no innocent child. She's a speedy trickster, who loves sweets!" ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Blizzard (Game) ''* "Watch out for this naughty little kid! As soon as your back's turned - she's able to play the best of pranks!" ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Fire Storm (Game) ''* "The younger of the Taiyo Twins, little Aka is a cute, poker-faced pranker!" ''Inazuma Eleven 3 (Game) ''* "The Ace Striker of The Chibi Chocos - Aka is the cutest little devil you'll ever see!" Appearance Aka has shoulder-length, straight blonde hair, just like Rin Kagamine's. She has four clips on her bangs, and wears a small white bow in her hair, just like her sister, Aki. She has innocent, light-blue eyes. Her casual wear consists of a white, skipper shirt, with a dry-mud coloured collar with light-yellow stripes. She wears a bow neck-tie that droops down, and is coloured light-yellow. She also wears a pleated mini-skirt, that matches the colour of her collar. A pair of knee-high, light-yellow laced boots complete her appearance. Her sleepwear is exactly the same as her sister's - an above-the-knee pale-yellow dress, with pouffy laced sleeves, and dry-mud coloured lace on the rims. Although, her's is slightly longer. Her school uniform is almost the same as her casual wear, though her neck-tie is shorter, her skirt is longer, and the dry-mud colours are changed to browny-grey. Aka's formal wear is extremely similar to her sister's. She wears an above-the-knee, black, lace dress with a low V-neck and a black-and-white ribbon around the waist. She also wears white lace gloves, under-the-knee black socks, and brown-and-white boots. Most details about her hair stay the same, though it seems to be neater and her bow is tied nicer. Personality Her personality is exactly the same to her twin sister's - sweet, kind, cheeky, outgoing and loud. She loves sweets and cake, and hates bitter or spicy things. She argues a lot with Noame Tsuki, despite being over 3 years younger than her. Aka thinks of all the members of the Pandora Hearts soccer team as her relatives, including the coach and managers, and the same goes for Aki. She acts quite immature, though everyone thinks this is cute over annoying. Hissatsu SH Starry Sky SH Skyfall SH Hoshi Otoshi SH Chocolate Chain OF Tricky Tripper OF Yummy Yummy OF Slippy Slope Trivia * She bears great resemblance to Kagamine Rin, a Vocaloid. * Coincidentally, she loves singing too. * Her love for sweets, and immature nature, is similar to Mitsukuni Honey from the anime 'Ouran Highschool Host Club' (Best anime ever!!!~♥ XD) * She and Aki also resemble the twin characters Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, from the same anime. * Her catchphrase seems to be "Candyland awaits us!" * She refers to acheivments as 'Candyland', so her catchphrase basically means 'Great things / acheivments await us!' * The reason she calls acheivments 'Candyland' is probably due to the fact she really loves sweets and candy. Signature and Notes * Yay! First OC in this account~! * The picture of her in her casual wear was created on a dressup game made by KawaiiPandah, though it was made by me~! * For those who don't already know - it's me, HirotoObsessedFangirlXD!! I created a new account~! * Feel free to use Taiyo Aka in you own fanfics and such - but please ask first!!! Your eyes contain the cold night sky, yet to see them warms my heart~♥ (talk) 19:18, July 20, 2012 (UTC)